Beyond Time A Ronin Christmas Story
by Mishee
Summary: When Mia is blessed with an unexpected surprise, the Ronins suddenly find themselves vacationing in one of the biggest and busiest cities in the world: Los Angeles, California! But danger continues to lurk in every corner this time, with Ryo as the target


**Disclaimer:** Ronin Warriors is © to Graz Entertainment & Ocean Studios. All characters mentioned in this fic--with the exception of the guardians, the baby (Kibo), and all the villains--belong to them, the lucky dogs... ^-^; Permission is needed to use my characters (Although I'd most probably say yes and be tickled to death that someone would actually do that *grin*). This fanfic is made solely for my own entertainment purposes, as well as for the entertainment of others. I'm not making any money or profit out of this. All rights are reserved. ^_^; Comments, questions, and other such stuff can be directed to me at Kibonoko@yahoo.com.  
  
**Author's Note:** Before reading, I would like to address a few issues. This story was meant to serve as a prequel to another fanfiction piece of mine titled Song of Phoenix. However, as I considered the plot of this story, I realized that this piece could serve quite well on its own. And so, I modified the story a little so that it could stand well on its own. The only information you may need to know is as follows:   
·Kibo is an infant, about a year old. Mia found the child in one of the classrooms she taught in in Sengoku University. Turns out that the baby was abandoned by one of her pregnant students. Becoming fond of the child, Mia adopts the infant and names her Kiboko-or, in shorter terms, Kibo.  
·Kyoko Yamano is a cousin of Yuli's. She herself was only twelve years old when she was discovered to be the guardian of the Ronin Warrior of Strata. She is, therefore, the youngest Ronin guardian in the team. At present, she is thirteen years old.  
·Mia is presently 20 years old. The Ronins are 16 years old. Yuli is ten years old.  
  
You now have my blessing to begin reading. ^_^  
  
  


** Beyond Time**  
* A Ronin Christmas Story *  
  
_ By: Ki-chan_  
  
  
** ( I )**_  
Bedtime Story_  


  
_It was a cold winter's night, much like this one. The snow hung thick on the ground, with more and more piling on every minute. Christmas was drawing near, and there were people milling about and rushing around with packages in hands, ready to be wrapped for gifts. It was so cold, you could see your own breath in front of you.  
  
In the midst of the rush, a beautiful little girl stood barefoot in the cold, cold ground trying to sell her little matches. She was wearing only a thin dress-her father could not afford to get her other clothes. She used to have shoes, but she lost one while she was running across the street before the carriages could hit her, and the other was stolen by a young boy. And so she stood, shivering in her thin dress, with no shoes, trying to sell her little matches.   
  
Soon, the crowd thinned. It was getting late, and the snow soon came hard. It had also become very windy. It would make sense for the girl to go home, but she didn't. She hadn't sold any matches and didn't have any money. If she didn't come home with money, she would be beaten by her father. Besides, her home was also very cold. And so, to warm herself, she sat in one corner, her legs tucked in under her thin dress, and she rubbed her hands together to keep warm. But it kept getting colder and colder, and soon the little girl was shivering violently.  
  
Then, as she was looking around the nearly empty street, she suddenly saw her mother. She stood there, bathed in light and holding a candle, smiling at the girl. The girl was surprised to see her mother standing there at the street, because you see, the girl had not seen her mother for a very very long time. So the girl stood, and called out, "Mother!" and started running towards her mother. But, her mother turned around and started walking away. The girl ran after her, following the light of her mother's candle, and kept calling to her, but the mother kept walking and walking until she finally disappeared into the darkness and the swirling snow.  
  
Now the girl had become very sad. It was very dark now. The snow had stopped and the sky had become clear, but it was still very windy and very cold. While the girl was running, she hadn't realized where she was going and she had ended up in a part of town she didn't know. The girl was now lost.  
  
Shivering, the girl walked into an alley between two houses and sat, huddled in one corner. She was crying because she had lost her mother and because she was lost and becoming very cold. To keep warm, she lit one of her matches. Swish. And suddenly, there was her mother, smiling and holding out her candle. In back of her stood a table, filled with plates of ham and sweet potatoes and soup. But then, her mother and the table disappeared and the girl was left holding her burned out match. So, the girl lit another match. Swish. Her mother stood before her again, smiling, her hands outstretched for a hug. She stood next to a beautiful Christmas tree, filled with decorations and colorful lights. The girl ran ahead to hug her mother, but her mother disappeared and the lights of the Christmas tree soon faded away until all the girl saw were the stars in the dark sky.   
  
As the girl sat staring at the sky, she saw a streak of light illuminate the darkness-she saw a shooting star. The girl smiled when she saw this, because her mother had once said to her that whenever there was a shooting star, it meant that a soul was being brought up to heaven. The girl lit another match, and her mother stood before her again, smiling. The girl said, "Oh, mother! Don't go away! I love you! Please take me with you, where it's warm and beautiful. Please don't go away, like the food and the Christmas tree!" And the girl so wanted for her mother not to go away that she kept lighting her matches one by one. Swish. Swish. Swish. A pile of burnt matches began to collect on her feet, but she kept lighting them. "Please, mother, take me with you!"  
  
And finally, the mother, smiling lovingly at the girl, took the girl's cold hands and wrapped her in a warm embrace. The mother then took the girl in her arms and flew, flew high up into the sky where they disappeared into the stars.  
  
When morning broke the next day, the townspeople found the girl, cheeks still rosy, skin as pale as death, lying in the corner, surrounded by burnt match ends. She looked as if she was sleeping, but she was dead. Many thought she had died of the cold. They would never know of the beautiful things that the girl saw before she died, nor would they ever know that the girl had died of happiness, for she was finally united with the person she loved most in her life--her mother.  
  
  
_ Mia Koji finished her story and stroked her baby's head. The young infant girl stared up at her curiously with dark eyes, blinking. From across the room, Ryo Sanada lifted his head from his hand and smiled.  
"That was a great story, Mia. It was sad…but still very nice."  
  
At this comment, Mia also smiled. "Yes, it is rather sad. But it still holds a nice Christmas theme to it." She shifted slightly, moving the baby closer to her as the baby began to fidget. "My parents used to tell it to me every Christmas. I always cried in the end, but I soon learned the real meaning behind the story, sad though it is. Since it's nearing Christmas, I thought it would be nice to tell Kibo about it." She stroked Kibo's cheek and the infant made a small noise, like a gurgle.  
  
"That's the end, my little one. I'm surprised you aren't asleep--that's the longest bedtime story I've told you." At that, she took the baby in her arms and embraced her securely. The baby fidgeted on Mia's shoulder, small face wrinkling in an effort to cry.  
  
"Hush, hush…" Mia rocked the baby slowly. "Shh, it's all right. It's all right." She looked at her companion, who had now gotten to his feet. "I think I'll take Kibo up to her room so she can sleep. I'll meet you down here in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure." The dark-haired teen grinned and came near to pat Kibo fondly on the head. "Get some sleep, okay? We'll see you bright and early in the morning."  
  
Kibo yawned and seemed to grumble a little. But, already, she was dozing off on Mia's shoulder. Mia laughed softly, and humming a slow tune, she ascended the stairs to tuck the young infant in bed. Ryo watched the young woman as she disappeared up the stairs, baby in her arms. It had been almost a year since she had found the baby lying abandoned in one of her classrooms in Sengoku University, the university she taught in. It had been left there by a student who had probably been so scared to claim the responsibility for herself that she left it in the place she thought it would be best and most safe in-the university. Mia took in the baby and reported it the authorities, but after a month came by with no claim for the baby, the infant was put up for adoption. Before the month had been over, however, Mia had taken the girl home for care. With the help of Kyoko Yamano, Yuli's cousin, who had experience herself being that she had so many siblings, Mia and the Ronins took care of the young baby girl, taking turns feeding her and playing with her. They all soon became fond of the baby. When the infant was finally put up for adoption, Mia couldn't bear the idea of separating with the baby--_her_ baby. After long deliberation with herself and the Ronins--Ryo, especially--the young professor decided to adopt the girl. Mia's new charge didn't prove as quite a strain to the household, financially speaking. Mia's grandfather, after all, still held a very generous asset in property. Mia's job in the university also greatly helped. In addition, now and then, Mia would occasionally find a few hundred yen every month or so in her mailbox--a gift from the girl's mother, most likely, that Mia generously and graciously accepted and used for the baby's needs.  
  
They named the baby Kiboko. The name literally meant Hope Child, or Child of Hope. The girl did indeed gave everyone hope. The Koji household had suffered much the past years beginning from the battles that took place constantly between the Ronin Warriors and their enemies to the unexpected death of Sage's own guardian, Quinn. Kiboko's arrival gave new brightness to the slightly melancholy atmosphere, and the sadness of Quinn's death was momentarily forgotten as Kiboko suddenly became the center of everyone's attention. Having the baby around had made things more tense and busy than usual, but Kiboko's smiles and gurgly laughs made it all worth it. Her presence always brought a smile to everyone's face.  
  
Ryo smiled to himself, eyes growing distant as he thought of the memories. Then, heaving a small, tired sigh, he went into the kitchen. The clock that hung on the tiled wall showed that it was still eight o'clock--far too early to be sleeping. The boy opened a cupboard and took out two mugs, all the while rummaging in an adjacent shelf for milk and cocoa mix. Earlier before, Mia had warmed up water for tea. Ryo flipped open the spout and poured water into both mugs. He had just begun mixing cocoa mix into both cups when Mia finally came down the steps, looking spent inspite of the smile on her face.  
  
"Kibo's growing faster everyday," she remarked as Ryo turned to look at her. "It's getting harder and harder to put her to sleep." Ryo chuckled and handed her the cup, which she took gratefully. "Thanks." As she took a sip, she waved her spoon in remembrance of something. "It's your turn to tuck her in tomorrow."  
  
Ryo merely raised his eyebrows as he took a sip from his own cup, allowing the warmth of the liquid to seep down his throat. It felt good. Pausing before taking another swallow, the Ronin glanced outside, making a small face on what he saw.  
  
"It's still snowing," he murmured, never having been one to like cold. It was Mia's turn to chuckle.  
  
"The weatherman said that it would be snowing until at least the day after tomorrow. But it's supposed to be only a light snow--no major snow storms."  
  
"You're heading out to the university tomorrow, still?" Ryo leaned against the counter top, resting his mug against the palm of his hand. The brown-haired woman nodded.  
  
"I'm on until Winter Break," she informed him, also leaning against the tiled counter. She stirred the cocoa thoughtfully. "Can you watch Kibo tomorrow? Ayako's sick and can't watch her tomorrow." Ayako was one of Mia's younger friends and Kibo's babysitter. Ryo nodded, bringing the cup to his lips. School had already let out for him and he had nothing better to do, anyway.   
  
"Is it all right if Cye and Kento come up later in the afternoon? They said they might drop by."  
  
"Sure." Mia agreed. By this time, she had finished her cocoa and was staring out the window. There was a short silence between them, finally broken after a few moments by Mia herself.  
  
"Christmas is coming up soon," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo agreed, finishing his cocoa. Mia turned brown eyes at him.  
  
"Do you and the guys have any plans?"  
  
Ryo frowned thoughtfully at this. "No…well, at least _ I_ don't. I'm not too sure with the others, although I think Rowen and Sage might be free. I don't know about Kento or Cye, though. Cye usually spends Christmas with his family, now that I think about it. Same with Kento."  
  
Mia nodded, then reached into her coat pocket and retrieved an envelope, which she handed tot Ryo. "I received a letter from Yuli today. He said that he and Kyoko might be dropping by sometime next week." She suddenly blushed slightly. "I figured it would be nice to have the whole gang over for the vacation, especially since it would be Kibo's first Christmas. I don't mind having Yuli and Kyoko here, since Kyoko seems so taken with Kibo, anyway."  
  
"Well…" Ryo placed his mug in the sink and turned on the faucet to rinse it out. "I know that I'll be available. It would be nice to have Yuli and Kyoko here. Rowen would probably be happy to have her here, too. I guess we'll just need to find out for sure about the others." The Ronin turned to grin at the young woman. "But with or without the others, I'm pretty sure that this Christmas will be great, anyway."  
  
Mia smiled warmly back at the young man, agreeing. Taking her own cup, she walked to the sink and began to rinse it out, as well. As she was washing her cup, Ryo reached over the counter and flipped on the radio, making sure to lower the volume so not to awaken Kibo. The radio's announcer blared out from the speaker.  
  
"…evening, folks, and thank you for tuning in to the Toyama Nightly Radio Bulletin. It looks like we're heading for a white Christmas this season. A system of low pressure is heading in from the north and is set to hit us within this week, which means dropping temperatures and more snow!" Ryo groaned. "We'll be covering the top news of the hour in a few moments, but first, local news."  
  
Mia finished washing her cup and joined Ryo by the counter. "So what's the top news?"  
  
Ryo put a finger to his lips and listened intently as the announcer finished an account of a small burglary that took place at a local grocer store. After five minutes, he shook his head.  
  
"It's quiet. No major news and nothing unusual's happening."  
  
Mia gave a breath of relief. "That's good. I'd hate for something to happen, especially at this time." Since the attacks, all have taken to the habit of listening to the evening news every day in hopes of keeping up to date to any unusual happenings. The past few months, however, had proved relatively quiet, something that disquieted Ryo somewhat but relieved Mia immensely.  
  
"Well," Ryo finally said, sliding off the counter. "If nothing's up, I think I'll just get myself to bed now."  
  
"Now?" Mia glanced quickly at her watch. "It isn't even nine yet."  
  
"Did you forget already that _I'm_ the one who's watching Kibo tomorrow?" Ryo asked teasingly, halfway up the stairs. Mia blinked in recognition, then broke into a grin. Kibo usually woke at ungodly times in the morning and proved to be more than just a handful throughout the day. It was no wonder that Ryo would want to get as much sleep as possible.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." The young woman turned away. "I'll lock up down here before I go to bed. Good night."  
  
"_Oyasumi-nasaii_," ** the Ronin leader greeted back softly, then turned back up the stairs. Mia smiled to herself, then busied herself with drying the mugs and putting them back in their proper places. The radio, which was still on, began to play a soft Christmas tune, which Mia hummed as she locked the doors and double-checked the windows. Then, after the errand had been finished, she switched off the living room lights and walked back into the kitchen. The song had ended and the announcer had begun talking again.  
  
"World news will be coming up in a sec, but first, a word from our sponsor…"  
  
A calendar hung on the kitchen door, its boxes marked with various writings. Mia put a finger on the present day--Friday, December 2--and slowly traced the days to Christmas, mentally counting each day.   
  
"Twenty-three days," she said softly. _ Twenty-three days. Three weeks and two days…_  
  
"…only been two days since the opening of the Christmas month of December, but already the lottery prize money has risen to ten thousand yen. Don't forget to buy your tickets! You could be the next winner! Numbers will be officially announced…"  
  
"What will I get Ryo?" The young woman gave a sigh, staring at the calendar. "And when can I get it? I'm not off until the 20th of December…"   
  
"And now to World News. The President of the United States is expected to make a trip to Japan before the Christmas holidays. He says that his primary goal for the foreign visit is to…"  
  
Mia closed her eyes momentarily. Three weeks; that should be enough to think of a present. Oh, but the decorations and the tree…she would have to find time to put those up, too. 'I'm going to have to make a schedule for all this,' she thought wearily, opening her eyes. Giving one last look at the calendar, she turned around and exited out the kitchen. On her way, she switched off the lights in the kitchen and reached over to turn the dial of the radio to OFF.  
  
"…a surprising cold front has hit the Western Coasts of the North American. Both Washington and Oregon states have been hit with fierce snowstorms, causing a few minor ruckuses in the airports, especially with the upcoming holiday season. The front is not expected to hit California, but meteorologists are continuing to closely monitor the storms. Stay turned for more updates on--"  
  
_Click_.  
  
----------  
**Author's Note:** For those of you who were wondering where I got the little bedtime story above, here's some FYI. The original tale is called "The Little Match Girl" and is authored by Hans Christian Anderson. I first heard the story from my younger sister, who recalled her teacher once reading it to the class one December afternoon. Needless to say, this is one story that really touched me, and for months after that, I kept trying to think of some way I could incorporate it into a story. I finally did, but I had to modify the original tale a little bit. So, if you want to consider, the story that Mia read to little Kibo is only an alteration of the original tale. If you want to read the original tale, as told by Mr. Anderson, I suggest that you go to this website: http://hca.gilead.org.il/li_match.html.  
  
  
** _Oyasumi-nasaii_ :: means 'Good night' 


End file.
